


youre eyes whispered have we met

by pink_lemon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, in this universe and the next, karl loves his fiances, no beta we die like oliver cumbucket, tales from the smp spoilers, theres lots of mentions of death and pain lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_lemon/pseuds/pink_lemon
Summary: karl will love his fiancés in every universe he meets them.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 255





	youre eyes whispered have we met

**Author's Note:**

> i have constant brainrot for karlnapity. this is also kinda an au where drew p weiner is not just comic relief lmfao 
> 
> title from enchanted by t swift 
> 
> if you have any criticism no you dont i am perfect :)
> 
> (if any cc involved in this story expresses discomfort with them/their character being written about/shipped i will take this down!)

Karl finds himself at a mansion this evening. It’s large, grandiose frame seems daunting as the sun sets behind it. He finds himself knocking on the wooden door before he can even realize his legs have moved him forward. The door swings open and he is met with senseless muttering, something like “useless” and “butler.” The man he sees at the door has a mask on, but under that he looks like—no it can’t be. He’s just messing things up again in his mind.

“Hello sir! You’re quite early, aren’t you? I can’t quite… see who you are with that mask. Did I invite you? Are you rich?” The man asks. Even his voice… seems just like…

“I’m Karl! I received an invitation but I’m not quite sure we’ve met…” Karl pauses, waiting for the other man’s name. 

“I am Sir Billiam, the owner of this small mansion, pathetic really. Come on inside, my good sir, let me show you around! Did you say you were rich?” Karl follows Tech—Sir Billiam inside.

“I didn’t. But, ah, I am!” Karl makes up his lie quickly, “I’m, uh, a Minecraft streamer! Yes! I stream Minecraft.” He nods at the end, emphasizing his statement with a sort of finality and confidence only someone who is definitely telling the truth would have. 

“Oh a billionaire! Wonderful, I did not know I would be in the presence of such royalty!” Billiam laughed teasingly, leading Karl into a beautiful entrance room. He is then given a tour of this “small” mansion. It’s so beautiful… so big. He feels like he’s walking the halls of a familiar place. He feels a familiar presence. It must be the man by his side. Or maybe the butler who is following them… whose voice also seems familiar, although Karl’s only heard it in near silent whispers. 

The other guests appear one at a time; first is a man named Oliver with a giraffe mask, that seems eerily similar to someone he knows, next is a man named Lord Sebastian, then a beautiful man named James—

James. Sapnap? Why is it always Sapnap. Everywhere he goes, no matter when or how or where he’s there. Different name, different life, but always Sapnap, deep down. It’s always his Sapnap. His fiancé. His love.

The next person is a blur, Karl doesn’t quite catch her name. He’s busy stealing glances at Sa—James. He and James make small talk, and Karl can’t help but feel the deep familiarity he’s used to with his fiancé. James’ presence by his side feels right, and often he catches James’ eyes staring right back, then looking away with a blush. It’s a breathtaking sight. 

Then he hears a loud crash of the door slamming open and in comes a man in a--- a fucking G-string? The man stops in his tracks as he sees everyone else at the party, dressed to the nines (apart from Karl himself, who only looks like he fits in based on his mask), and whispers a quick “Oh shit,” before saying out loud, with a bold southern drawl, “Well hey y’all, I think I’m at the wrong party!”

Sir Billiam coughs loudly, “Well I should say so! The nudist party is three blocks down. I must ask you to leave!”

Stunned silence meets the groups ears, as they all stare at this almost nude man, who is also wearing a mask. “Uh, well. Maybe I could stay? I’m sure y’all got some clothes in this big-ass place, haha…” His laugh trails off nervously, and Karl is struck, frozen in his place. That’s Quackity’s laugh. He would know that sound anywhere. Both of his fiancés… in one place yet again. How does this always happen to him. 

No matter where or when he always finds them. It’s almost as if a string ties them together, in every life and every universe. All interconnected and impossibly intricate worlds link these three men together. Karl wonders now, if maybe soulmates are real. It’s the only explanation he can think of. He was meant to have these boys in his life, loving and cherishing him for all that he is.

Karl doesn’t even realize the man has left and come back dressed, a simple blazer and a pair slacks adorn his frame now, and Karl is once again frozen where he stands as he realizes just how similar this man is to his fiancé back home. 

“Well, now that I’m dressed, hey y’all! I’m Drew P. Weiner, but you can just call me Drew! Who are y’all?” The man—Drew, Karl corrects himself—smiles brightly at the group of people before him, who all seem calmer now that he has some real clothes on.

They introduce themselves in an orderly manner, Karl learns the name of the person from before, Learia. She seems so kind, and he is reminded yet again of someone from home. When it gets to James, the man is stood still, eyes laid upon Drew. Karl nudges the man to his left, startling him out of his stupor. “Oh! Uh, I’m James. Uh… yeah. Hah.” He sighs heavily, and Karl notices a stark blush on the side of his face not covered by a mask. It makes him smile, how is it possible to just meet this man-- who is essentially a stranger to him-- and feel so purely enchanted by him.

Karl turned his attention to Drew, another man who he is completely enraptured by, despite having hardly been in the same room. “Hi, I’m Karl. It’s lovely to meet you, Drew.”

The group then makes their way from the grand entrance into the large ballroom, where they are told to sit, chat, and drink. Karl finds himself sat in-between James and Drew, caught in a wonderful conversation, yet only half paying attention. He is dazzled by these men, who feel so close to what he knows to be home. 

“Karl, I’m so sorry if this seems rude,” James voice raises a bit and breaks him out of his daze, “but have we met before. You seem so familiar…”

Karl pauses and thinks. How does he go about this? He could be open and honest, and possibly scare these two away. Or he could lie. “I don’t think so. Maybe in another life,” he laughs as if it’s a joke. Maybe in some way it is a joke. Maybe all of this is one big joke on Karl and he just hasn’t quite figured it out yet. Maybe someone thinks it’s funny to have him meet the men he loves time and time again and rip them away from him.

“That’s actually quite a nice thought, Karl,” Drew says from his left, “Maybe we all were meant to meet tonight.” He scoffs at the thought, but smiles happily, nonetheless. His smile is warm, welcoming. Like that of his fiancé’s at home. The longer he stares at Drew’s smile, the more Karl finds himself completely enraptured in his presence. 

When the music begins to play, something bright and cheerful, he finds himself swept up by the other two men in a dance. They spin and twirl for what feels like hours upon hours but could have also been mere minutes. The sounds of James’ and Drew’s laugher fills his ears like the ring of a bell. 

“Karl, my dear, you are a horrendous dancer!” James says as the music dies down. The entire party has slowly stopped dancing and made their way back to the drinks bar, Drew, James, and Karl being the only ones still dancing. As they stop and stare at each other for a few seconds, the others make their way back over to them. Sir Billiam stands proud and announces its time for a game. Duck duck fucking goose.

They play the game for a few rounds, the time Karl is chased, he winds up almost falling into James lap. Rather than the other man pushing him away, he finds himself pulled in close. With Drew on the other side of James, the trio find themselves, once again, in their own little world inside of this part.

James whispers, then. “I hope this night is not the only night we have together. There’s something I feel with you two… I can’t explain it. It’s been enchanting to meet you two.”

It’s then that the lights go out. In the panic, they lose each other. When the lights come back on and they all reconviene to find Drew missing, Karl finds himself at a loss. They search and search. And they find him. As Karl sees Drew’s mangled body, he is struck with the image of a gash across another’s face, from a pickaxe. He finds himself screaming, guttural and full of pain. James finds him in the small crowd and holds him close. His arms are warm and comforting and so, so familiar. 

When the lights go off again… Karl starts to black out. He can feel himself losing touch with this reality, but he has to hold on. He has to help them. 

The lights keep going off, and people keep dying. When he James is killed he has much the same reaction as to Drew. He screams himself hoarse. Why does he always find himself in this position? Attached. Hurt.

When Billiam leads him into filled with oh-so-familiar vines, he tries to run. When he is attacked, he pictures the faces of his fiancés, and then the faces of Drew and James. He thinks about all he is given and all that gets ripped from him.

He feels his death. He feels the axe break him open and kill him. He feels his blood drain. He feels it all.

And when he wakes up in the white castle, he can still feel all that pain.

When he wakes up in his library, he wakes up screaming. He has no recollection of the In-between, he only remembers the feeling of his death. As he writes down his memories, his mind is stained with the images of Drew’s body and of James’. Their blood, their pain left permanently on their face. 

When he makes his way home, body echoing with the ache of an axe strike, he is met with a tight embrace from both of his fiancés. They tell him he’d been missing for three days this time. When he goes to apologize, he finds himself stumble on their names. “James, Drew, I-I mean…” It’s then he realizes he can’t remember their names. He stands for a solid ten seconds while they stare at him, deep concern ridden on their faces. When it hits him, he almost shouts it, “Quackity! Sapnap! My loves I am so, sorry. I am so sorry, please forgive me.” 

When Sapnap’s arms surround him, Karl is met with a fading memory of a hug that came mere hours ago for him. Warm and comforting and so, so familiar. “It’s okay Karl, you’re okay.”

Karl had to ask himself how long that would be true.

How much longer would it all be okay?

**Author's Note:**

> honestly not very happy with how this one turned out but if i stare at it for any longer i will rip my hair out 
> 
> follow me @honkyoongi on twt if u want :]


End file.
